


Song of Solomon- Gabriel Edition

by MiaSif



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), COVID, Cas is a little brother, Chuck Shurley is God, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel has a cat, Halloween, I forgot this was supposed to be a halloween fic, M/M, Samhain, Slow Build, Snapchat, Wearing a Mask, and I don't apologize for it, angels use slang too, archangel of judgement, author is going to sleep now, but he sucks, cos manners, don't at me, how are these not tags yet, idek what to tag, idk if you've read any of my other stuff but I clearly have a favoured character, just read the damn thing, much like irl, please, snap streaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSif/pseuds/MiaSif
Summary: No one knows where he came from or what his intentions are but Gabriel is here and after saving our favourite trio, he starts Snap streaks with them. Somewhere along the way, Sam gets to see a side of Gabriel that he never knew existed.He's known the trickster that tricked them and killed his brother. He's known the impersonator, the one who went after Loki and his kids, he's known the archangel, who took the ultimate stand and died for them in Apocalypse World.But now? Now he's getting to know Gabriel. He never would have thought that meant anything but if his life has taught him anything is that the more he thinks he knows, the less he actually does.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan, Midam - Relationship, Sabriel - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 71





	1. Blood & Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weasleychick32 (Sarah_Sandwich)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Sandwich/gifts).



> *gifted to the creator of the best fic in existence*
> 
> I meant this to be a lot longer than it ended up being. I wrote a couple chapters and then I got to a point where it just felt right to end it. Try as I might, after that, nothing seem to fit. The way I ended it could almost be pre-slash but idk. I have a good feeling about it. I genuinely enjoyed writing this and I hope u guys enjoy reading it. 
> 
> XOXO
> 
> It'll be about three chapters long. I'll post the new chapter every other day.

It’s not that Sam doesn’t know Gabriel’s an archangel, ok? It’s not like he doesn’t know he’s one of heaven’s deadliest weapons. It’s just that, well, sometimes he  _ forgets.  _ Whether it’s because  Gabriel lacks the level of maturity that Sam thinks he should be at given that he’s easily  _ billions  _ of years old or because he tends to act more human, more  _ heathen  _ than any angel Sam’s ever met , the fact remains that Sam rarely thinks of him as anything other than  _ Gabriel.  _ If you don’t think that encompasses a lot, well, you’ d be  wrong. 

In any case, the reminders of the fact that Sam gets sometimes are strange at best and just flat out  _ weird  _ at worst. 

These are the antecedents that occur on  Samhain Day (or night) of 2020: because of  Covid , he and Dean have taken to wearing masks. First, not only are they required everywhere these days, but two,  Cas can’t heal anymore, or, well, he  _ can,  _ but it takes a lot out of him these days (thanks, Chuck)  and seeing as how the whole story revolves around them being heroes and they’ve decided to play along with Chuck’s  _ whatever  _ for the time being- well, they can hardly be out of commission  can they? No, the world needs its heroes. 

…t hen again, seeing as how Chuck wants them to keep on going  until the story unfolds the way  _ he  _ wants it to, maybe they’d be safe from a pesky thing like a virus. 

Still, if life has taught Sam anything it’s that Beings that say one thing and do a million others can hardly be trusted. 

Th e mask remains. 

Unfortunately, the mask is what is currently cutting off his circulation and he can’t breathe. That’s what he gets for buying heavy duty, durable ones. If he’d had on a cheap one it would have already snapped with how hard it’s being pulled against his neck. 

Not to mention Sam hasn’t encountered a demon this strong in _ages._ _Who was this bastard? Where did he come from?_ Those are the ( _very_ pertinent if you ask him) questions running through Sam’s mind as his vision starts to go a lot dark around the edges. 

He’s not sure why Gabriel chooses to pop into his mind at that point but there he is,  in the center of his  _ soul.  _

“ Heya kiddo. How’s it hanging?”  says the apparition. And, who knows, maybe Gabriel’s the one who’s going to cross him over. Maybe he’s the new  Charon- no wait, that’s the wrong mythology . 

Anyway. 

“Currently dying.” Sam says, unencumbered because it’s a thing that he’s noticed- where he might be hurting on the outside, in the depth of his soul where he is now, he’s always ok. 

“Like IRL?” Gabriel asks. 

_ IRL.  _ It takes Sam a moment to realize what he’s being asked and he can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of an archangel using slang.  Although Michael seems to have a pretty good grasp of it.  _ Hey, maybe he should call Michael to help him.  _

Although Michael had specifically said he wanted no part of them…still, Adam would probably take offense if he just left one of them to die. Then again, they had left Adam to rot  soooo , maybe not? 

Gabriel seems to be following his train of thought because his eyes widen and he says  _ oh shit _ and then Sam is back amongst the mostly living and  Chuck  _ dammit  _ now everything hurts. His mostly lifeless body is being beaten to a bloody pulp by the demon and Sam can’t so much as call out to Dean for help. 

Dean and  Cas had gone in through the back. They should be there shortly. 

There’s a bright light that Sam would totally be shutting his eyes against, really, he would except he can’t cos his  eyelids hurt.  You’d think he’d be familiar with all sorts of pain but eyelids, well,  he can’t quite recall the last time his eyelids hurt so he’s running with the idea that maybe they never have before. 

Where was he? Oh right, dying and bright light. Although when he chances a glance at it, it’s less of a bright light and more of a  _ glowing  _ light and something is in the middle of it. It’s probably Chuck, coming to save him before the demon kills him because Chuck wants  _ Dean  _ to kill him. 

Some angels: good. 

Other angels: bad. 

Some demons: meh, some are good. Meg. Crowley.  Even  Belphegor was kinda funny.

Most demons: bad. Very bad. 

Some gods: they’re not too bad. Unless you have to kill them. 

Chuck: very bad. 

But this isn’t Chuck, Sam realizes, because  Chuck doesn’t glow warm and…homey.  He glows cold and bright and makes your innards hurt. 

“Kiddo, you ok?” 

“Still breathing". Sam says. Or maybe not. Maybe he just thinks it. 

“Alright, let me put this bastard down and then I'll come help you, ok?”

“K". Sam speaks (possibly thinks) at him. 

His eyes are closing of their own accord now but he still manages to  _ see  _ it. 

“Alright, bucko. What is it? What do you want and why are you here?”

“Loki. You are no match for me. Run along little god.” 

Sam watches Gabriel do… _ something  _ and the next thing he hears is the demon’s sharp gasp. 

“Oh shit.” The demon opens his mouth to exit the vessel but his mouth remains open, no tell tale smoke  visible. 

“Um, no. You get to stay in there. I want you to feel this.” Gabriel says. 

And so the screaming begins. 

Dean and  Cas have arrived and Dean’s saying something but Sam’s  without the energy or  _ will  _ to respond. He’s fading fast, his eyes almost fully closed. 

He watches as his brother marches up to Gabriel, swats  him across the head to get his attention and there’s a lot of yelling (he can’t hear them but that’s definitely Dean’s yelling face.  Being that Sam’s been on the receiving end of that face many a time he  would know.) And a lot of pointing at him. 

Gabriel looks his way then and in the next moment  he’s a lot closer, his eyes boring into Sam’s . 

“Hang on, Sammy, don’t go yet.”

“Don’t call me Sammy.” He thinks at him. Even he knows he’s not actually saying anything anymore. 

He’s in the middle of mildly wondering what he’s supposed to be hanging on to when he feels it. It’s like the  warm glow has become a thing and it’s right in his chest. It feels good and Sam turns to it.  He wants to find it. But he can’t move because something is holding him down. 

“Hang on, Sammy.”

“To what?” He says. And he blinks because he heard his own voice that time and he’s talking again?

“Almost there. Geez, kiddo, it’s like you’re an expert in not dying or something . This is coming along much faster than I anticipated.”

“I'm Sam Winchester.” He says because that if that doesn’t explain everything he doesn’t know what does. 

“That you are.”

And then Sam is being lifted up and he doesn’t hurt anymore. He’s  _ alive  _ again. 

“You’re really here?” He can’t help but ask and he feels like it’s a valid question because there are so few truths in his life that he sometimes has trouble discerning truth from  a lie. He turns to Dean. 

“Is that Gabriel? Is Gabriel here?”

Something Sam can’t name crosses Dean’s face but he nods and quietly affirms. “Yes, he is.”

Sam nods back, if Dean says yes then  it’s  yes. He turns to the demon who seems to be writhing in pain. 

“Who is that? He was strong.” 

Gabriel hums and turns to walk back to the demon but as he goes he seems to change with every step he takes. 

He seems to get bigger. Not physically but, like, his presence. It’s so big that when he turns back to Dean and Cas he sees he’s not the only one craning his neck upwards. They watch, in tandem, as something arcs out of Gabriel and plunges into the demon, making it start shrieking in earnest. It starts babbling in a tongue Sam’s never heard and he watches as Gabriel shakes his head and responds in kind. 

Off to the side he hears Dean ask  Cas if he’s speaking Enochian but Sam already knows that his response will be no because Sam is almost fluent in Enochian (not something he often admits but a fact nonetheless. You don’t spend as much time as he did with only Lucifer as a  cage-mate and not pick it up). So although he’s not surprised to  hear  Cas respond no,  he is a little taken aback when  Cas explains that he doesn’t actually know what language it is.  He sounds surprised and not a little unafraid.  Out of Sam’s peripherals he sees how that momentarily discombobulates Dean, who shifts a little closer to  Cas \- whether to protect him or be protected, Sam doesn’t know. Sam only knows  _ he’s _ not afraid. 

The demon  starts bubbling. Huge blisters are appearing all over and they start popping and the demon kneels and puts his hands together as he  pleads with  Gabriel. Sam watches coldly. He knows Gabriel won’t reconsider. 

Only Gabriel does. Between one blink and the next, the demon is upright and standing, blister and pain free. 

“ Wha -", Dean starts only to be stopped by  Cas . 

“He’s granting him a kinder death.”

“Why?” Dean spits out. 

Cas turns to look at him. 

“Because Gabriel understands what it’s like to be lost.”

The words hit Sam like a sledgehammer and he wipes an errant tear off his face. Someone is crying but it’s not him. It can’t be. Why would he be crying? Over a demon? But when he glances at his fingers he sees the proof in the pudding. 

As they watch, Gabriel unsheathes a gigantic sword out of one of the many realms they now know to exist and Sam hears  Cas gasp.  The sword is a gold ornate blade, the handle bejeweled. It looks heavy. It looks like Gabriel shouldn’t be able to lift it. 

But Gabriel’s always been the little archangel that could.  Gabriel is stronger than Sam can imagine. And Gabriel is twirling the thing like it weighs naught but a pencil. 

He’s  still  twirling when he spins and the blade arcs through the air ; they hear a “Thank You" and then the  demons head is on the floor. 

It’s over and they’re all standing there, slightly dazed (even  Cas ) when Gabriel turns to Sam. 

“So. You on Snapchat?”


	2. To Use And Abuse Is To Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all powerful dick with- archangel, I mean, he might be but insecurity plagues regardless of species. 
> 
> sam wants to play the world's tiniest violin for him but decides to try the human thing on for size and actually give a shit. 
> 
> is it going to work? or will it all blow up in his face?
> 
> a/n I was going to post these every other day but settled on every day so it can be like a Christmas present. I hope you guys like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Gabriel. Time to show your worth, child.

And so it began. Gabriel had waited (im)patiently whilst Sam, Cas, and Dean (“you too, Deano, since you’re practically family and all”- Dean had glowered but pulled his phone out) all downloaded Snapchat. Sam, of course, knew what it was and Dean had a vague notion but Cas? Naw, and let me tell you, that shit was funny as hell. Especially when Gabriel told them he was starting streaks with them. Cas had looked almost stern in his query of _why._ But he’d ashamedly looked away when Gabriel had snapped and said that they were _brothers_ and he’d be damned before he let more shit come between them. It may or may not have also been the accusatory “Why don’t you want to be in communication with me, Castiel? Am I only to come around when one of you three is in imminent danger?” that followed. 

Sam thinks the reason it stopped all of them short was because of how serious Gabriel had been when he asked. He wasn’t playing and the smirk was gone. He was _asking._ Really asking. 

It’s when Dean says “ok", in the most accepting tone Sam has ever heard directed at Gabriel that he breaks out in a smile. 

“There is one more thing.” He says. Dean crosses his arms 

“You know anyone named Charlie?” 

Sam watches the blood drain from Dean’s face and he clears his throat before answering for them both. 

“Yes.” 

“Well, she has a Snapchat too. So now y’all can streak with her too.” 

“Oh.” Dean visibly sags and Sam is momentarily confused by the reaction until he remembers AU Charlie. 

“How’s she been?” He says since Gabriel looks a little hurt by their lack of enthusiasm. 

“Here, ask her yourself.” Before Sam can come up with an excuse (don’t get him wrong, AU Charlie was perfectly nice but she’d never be _their_ Charlie), the line is ringing and Dean is the first to grab Gabriel’s phone out of his hand when he hears the excited squeal “Gabe! Did you find them already? Are they there? Are they ok? They didn’t kill you, right?” 

“Charlie. Charles. Red.” Dean says, his eyes shining. Tears are slowly rolling down his face and for once he doesn’t bother to wipe them or hide them. 

Sam is right there with him, looking back and forth in shock at how this is very much their Charlie. He almost asks Gabriel is this is a joke but Gabriel is also smiling and it’s a genuine smile and Sam has always had awesome instincts and right now they are assuring him that nothing is amiss so he lets it go. 

“But, how? Why? How?” 

Charlie giggles and points in Gabriel’s direction. “Ask him.” 

They look at Gabriel who shrugs. 

Too bad Sam can’t let it go. 

“Gabe, this is physically impossible.” 

Gabriel winks at him. “Haven’t I told you before that the laws of physics or pretty much anything mean nothing to me?” 

“Gravity? What is gravity?” Gabriel continues cracking up amidst shouts of Dean telling him to put him down. 

“I'm not wearing the right shirt for this, dammit.” 

Sam looks over, where his brother is hanging upside down and sure enough his shirt is in his face. Sam isn’t upside down although he’s also floating. He looks at Gabriel. 

“Now you’re just showing off.” 

“Maybe just a little bit.” Gabriel concedes before putting everything, _everyone_ back the way things are done on planet Earth (well, _this_ planet Earth- freaking Chuck). 

Dean is jabbering away with Charlie while Cas looks on, watching the two of them converse (although, to be honest, he’s mostly watching Dean and seriously, those two should just get a room already) and Sam is watching them with something he recognizes as being happy thrumming away inside of him. Still, when he hears Gabriel huff out a mischievous laugh he can’t help but turn to him. 

“No.” Sure, he’s not sure what he’s denying Gabriel but that seems like a good, solid response to all things Gabriel. 

“I don’t know how you did it. And you’re right,” he inserts quickly, seeing the look on Gabriel’s face, “my brain would probably melt if you tried to explain but thank you. Just, thank you.” 

“No problem, shorty.” 

That makes Sam laugh. 

“Shorty? Can’t say I’ve ever been called that before.” 

Gabriel shrugs. “You saw me. Everyone is short compared to me. Except Michael and Jack. I'm basically right back to where I started. The smallest of the wonder pack.” 

“You’re still awesome.” Sam responds, not liking the way Gabriel’s tone had turned slightly bitter towards the end there. 

He snorts. “In comparison to what? You? Some other human? A minor deity?” 

Sam finds he really doesn’t like that so he does what he does when Dean gets morose like this. He doesn’t know if it’ll work but he’s not blind enough to see past their similarities. 

“I don’t know- it depends, really.” He says it as nonchalant as possible, hoping Gabriel takes the bait. Luckily he doesn’t have to wait long. 

“On what?” 

Sam shrugs, “On whose dick is bigger.” 

Gabriel laughs. It’s the first time Sam had ever heard him laugh and it’s beautiful. Melodious and sonorant. It rings out through the entire space they’re in and as Sam looks around it seems like the joyful laugh has an effect on the place. It appears to be shining. Like it feels honoured that a being like Gabriel found it worthy of a song- _his_ song, his laugh. 

Sam notices the quiet coming from the other side and when he turns all three of them (Dean has the phone facing them and Charlie is watching and grinning brightly) and Sam almost laughs at the look on Dean’s face. It looks pensive, contemplating something Sam doesn’t know about or recognize but then, as he continues to watch, it relaxes. And that does something inside of Sam because it’s been so long since Dean relaxed, but right then he looks like he more than knows everything will be alright- it looks like he _believes._

Sam knows that’s something he can’t ever repay so he pulls in deep to a childhood him he never experienced and reaches over to pull Gabriel to him. He comes willingly and it’s not until he does so that Sam realizes that if he was able to do that it’s because Gabriel _allowed_ it. He’s so monumentally stunned by the trust Gabriel has just exhibited to him that he almost stumbles backwards. Catching himself, he does what he originally set out to do and tickles Gabriel. 

It’s not until much later, after the laughter all of them had dissolved into is over and done with and they’ve left and gone back home that it dawns on Sam that not only does he know Gabriel is alive now but he has him, an _archangel_ on Snapchat. 

It’s not often that the universe bequeaths him a plus to add to the pro side and he finds that he doesn’t know what to do with that information. 

He shakes his head at himself when he thinks about giving that a good ponder- he’s not going to question it, he’s just going to take it for the win it is. And so, he rolls over and lets the memory of Gabriel’s laugh lull him into sleep. 


	3. Royalty is his identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't ever escape who we are. We can twist it, cover it, manipulate it and still, it will remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so damn sorry. I got home close to midnight last night. I came straight to bed and I completely forgot. I will still be posting the last chapter tonight and, again, I'm sorry.

Gabriel might be back but he’s still Gabriel. That is to say, he’s still as flighty as they come, heart of a nomad that one. So it’s to the surprise of no one that he doesn’t show up again.  But, whether they acknowledge it aloud or not, there’s a comfort they all feel when they receive his Snaps.  Dean has two best friends- Charlie and  Cas (not Sam because “we live in each other’s back pocket, Sammy" and  although Sam could point out that  Cas also lives with them he’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth because if Snapchat is what makes those two  get together, by golly he might thank  Chuck for creating the creator of the app) ,  Cas has Dean as his best friend (no surprise there),  and Sam also has one …and to be perfectly frank he’s surprised that it’s Gabriel. 

The morning after they’d gone their separate ways, Sam had woken up to a snap from Gabriel. He’d received it at 3am and it was a picture of a very small kitten. A grey tabby with green eyes. “His name is שוחרר  the caption read. “What does it mean?” Sam had asked, still half asleep and pulling on his shirt over his head. He was heading out for his run and ok, so he probably didn’t need to do it at four in the morning but hey, old habits and all. This habit, in particular, was really old. He’d picked it up that time that he was trickster hunting. 

“Don’t forget to send a picture, Sammy. That’s how streaks work.”

Sam was too tired to be thinking of a clever picture so he flipped the camera and took a selfie- badly lit and hair askew, he was pretty sure there were still  crusties in his eyes but hey, it was a picture. “You happy?” he captioned it and pressed send. 

And that’s how Sam found out he didn’t know everything about Snapchat because who knew screenshots were a thing? 

“I thought you couldn’t do that!” he’d sent in indignation, seeing the “Gabriel took a screenshot of your picture” on his screen. 

Gabriel responded with a laughing emoji. “😂😂 Keep up with the times, Sammy.” 

Sam scowled and was about to press his phone off when Gabriel’s little head came up on the screen and it showed he was typing something. Soon enough the words appeared. 

“You asked what it meant. It means ‘freed' it Hebrew.”

And from there, things just  sorta went on. Three days later, a 3 showed up next to Gabriel’s name and that was the beginning of their streak.  Day 7 came and went  and Sam was realizing there was way more to Gabriel than he ever knew. 

On day ten, Sam was lying back against his pillow, his arm behind his back, his knee crocked up when he wondered how Dean and Gabriel’s streak was going. He wondered what they could possibly be streaking about.  Something twisted slightly inside but he brushed aside the feeling, after all Gabriel wasn’t only his friend and  he knew Gabriel and Dean had many similarities so it was probably something dumb. Screen shots of the  tv when Dr. Sexy was playing or something .

He thought back to how he’d originally thought that maintaining streaks with Gabriel (or doing anything with Gabriel) would be torture but it wasn’t. Gabriel had a knack for sending him the most interesting pictures  that Sam found himself taking screenshots of almost all of them.  Amongst them was the (aerial, which seriously, cool as get all) picture of the fields of oranges caption with the tidbit that oranges were not naturally occurring. They were actually a hybrid of  tangerines and pomelos.  Sam had sat up at that one because how did he not know that?! 

Then there’d been the one where Gabriel had snuck (that’s not the right word for it, he just flew in with his invisibility cape on like Harry Potter- or so he told Sam when he’d asked) into the Queen's chambers and taken a snap of her sleeping. He’d captioned that one with “Did you know her majesty is actually a  trained mechanic?” Sam had almost admonished him but then thought better of it. Gabriel was taking it for his benefit, really and then there was the small fact that be Queen as she may, she didn’t hold a candle to the royalty that was the archangel Gabriel. 

It was upon that realization that Sam changed  Gabriel’s emoji to an angel with a purple halo (purple  signifies royalty). It was a specialty emoji because the angel comes with a blue halo  😇 . Sam had to ask  Cas to switch it to purple.  Cas had given him a weird look but thankfully complied without protest (or queries). Sam might have asked Gabriel but  thought better of admitting he saw the archangel as royalty to a being with  an ego bigger than he-who-must-not-be-named. 

That’s not all to say the snaps were all cute or interesting- a couple of them had been downright dark. Turned out that you could bring Gabriel back full archangel but that didn’t stop him from maintaining his Loki persona…or maybe it was the archangel of judgment in him (Sam hadn’t decided yet) but there had been the snap he received  of a  severely dismembered (seriously, it had taken Sam several seconds to figure out what he was looking at ) human. No caption beyond a smiley face. 

“What the flying fuck, Gabriel?” He’d sent it as a voice message so Gabriel could hear the stern tone. 

Gabriel had responded in the same manner. 

“She was  putting  Cruella Deville to shame.” 

It had been followed by a video  with enough light that Sam could see the huddled and shaking animals of all kinds in cages way too small to hold the amount of animals she’d kept in them. 

Sam’s heart had dropped. Why were humans so evil ? Unbidden the memory of Dean came to mind. “Demon's I get but humans are crazy.”

Sam hadn’t even bothered to hide the psychopath in him. 

“Good". He’d responded. 

Later, when he asked Gabriel what he did with the animals he told him he’d donated a sizeable amount to a really  good no-kill shelter and with that had been able to buy in their good graces. They’d taken in all the animals. 

That had left a smile on Sam’s face for the rest of the day. Really, later that night he and Dean had stormed a vampire nest and it was with that same smile that he lopped off the heads of the ones who came for him. 

Dean had looked at him with concern like maybe he was already losing his mind (for real this time) but Sam had waved him off. He was fine. Just happy that Gabriel was out there saving the ones he couldn’t. 

And maybe that had been the turning point. From there, Sam encouraged Gabriel to send him pictures, videos or whatever of anyone he  was making pay penance. It might sound bizarre but for someone with hero tendencies like Sam, knowing that someone was out there that could really  _ see  _ a human soul and come to a more resolute conclusion about the person than Sam ever could, well, it just made him feel better. Like sure he’d been fucking the world up for decades but here, let him present you with Gabriel. 

Sure, Gabriel wasn’t his to give  but somehow Sam still felt proud for being able to give humanity such a gift. 


	4. Song of Sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one makes us do anything."
> 
> In which Sam finally gets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go. Final chapter, just in time for Christmas. I hope everyone has a merry holiday and even though I'm not a fan of the holiday (I have all the wrapping paper and have still resorted to pulling random shit out of boxes and just handing it to the person it came for). Whatever. 
> 
> Just do something that makes /you/ happy today, ok?

On day 21, he fucked up. He and Dean were hunting what he’d concluded to be a trio of wraiths which in itself was weird because they didn’t normally band together like that. Either way, he made a rookie mistake. 

He left the sound on his phone. And so it’s when he’s cornered and the spike is inching closer and closer to him and Dean’s down and Cas, well, they’d left their trusty sidekick (and secret weapon) back at the bunker because Dean was a dumbass who insisted on doing some runs alone because he was not a _damsel in distress, dammit_ that Sam unconsciously speaks to Gabriel. It doesn’t dawn on him to ask for help, it’s more of a I'm-about-to-die-so-this-is-goodbye type of message but it stirs Gabriel into action. One moment Sam is dying, the next the wraith is against the wall and she is _howling._

Gabriel is hurting her, badly, if the sounds she’s making are anything to go by, but Sam can’t find it in himself to care. He feels a sort of relief to still be breathing and is watching, with a no small amount of detachment, when Gabriel finishes her off, her head, just like so long ago, rolling off her shoulders. 

“You alright, shorty?” 

Sam can’t help but smile. 

“I am.” 

“Good.” Gabriel walks closer to him before stopping and looking at him squarely in the face. 

“You know you don’t have to wait until you’re almost dead to call me, right?” 

Sam stares. 

“What if you’re busy?” he asks, dumbly. 

A smile/grimace crosses over Gabriel’s face. 

“Never too busy to come save you, stupid.” 

“Ok…” Sam trails off because what do you say to an archangel who’s just put himself at your disposal? 

Again, Dean comes to mind (as he is won’t to do) and the words are out of Sam’s mouth before he can stop them (or maybe he doesn’t want to, he just doesn’t want to think too hard on it), “Care for some cake?” 

The smile on Gabriel is blinding. 

When they wake Dean up, Gabriel heals him, and then they tell him of their plans. Sam stiffens because it’s _Gabriel_ but all Dean does is state that they’ll need to find a place that also sells pie because “they are not the same, no matter how much Sam tries to insist they are" before politely asking (well, as polite as Dean gets which is to demand it but he added a ‘please' and where did Dean pick up puppy dog eyes anyway?) Gabriel to go “pick up Cas. He’ll complain that he only tastes molecules but he’s always down for java". 

And Gabriel does. Approximately 5 seconds later he’s back, Cas in tow, who immediately crosses his arms over his chest because “He didn’t even give me enough time to put on my jacket and coat, _Dean.”_ But Cas stops complaining when he sees how Dean is trying to stop himself from drooling. 

_You’re a_ _sly fox, you know that?_ Sam thinks at Gabriel who winks in response. 

Sam shakes his head and lowers it to hide his smile, simultaneously pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

He’s able to find a bakery that sells both and then they’re there, having chocolate cake and cherry pie. Cas is picking at a slice of key lime pie and Sam is having a fruit tart (mini sized because he cares about his health not because he’s _watching his girlish figure, Dean)_ _._ Four coffees surround them and they’re laughing at a story Gabriel is telling about the time Cas flew (collided) into Michael on accident, Cas is red with embarrassment, Dean’s eyes are glittering, Sam’s sides are in stitches and the bakery around them glows when Gabriel can’t help but start laughing too. 

It’s not often that their lives are serene so this is a moment Sam will never forget and as he looks around at the brightness that surrounds them his eyes land on Gabriel without his permission. 

_Even when you don’t try, you can’t help but shine._

And Gabriel’s eyes light up. They bore into his and they’re ancient and hold millions of truths in them, they hold galaxies and everything beyond black holes because if anyone knows what lies beyond it’s _Gabriel_ but they also hold warmth and priceless (especially to a Winchester) promises of safety, and more than anything when Sam looks into Gabriel’s eyes he feels _complete._

_I have found the one whom my soul loves._ Sam thinks and yeah, that sounds about right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas


End file.
